The Destiel Tag
by ironcaptain4245
Summary: Sam had recently started going on to this website called Tumblr, and let's just say it had turned into an obsession. He would spend day and night, all of his free time, on this God-forsaken website. But things get interesting when he finds the Destiel tag.
1. Chapter 1

#Destiel

Sam had recently started going on to this website called Tumblr, and let's just say it had turned into an obsession. He would spend day and night, all of his free time, on this God-forsaken website. But one day... Things got interesting.

"Hey, Dean, can you call Cas down here for a sec? I gotta show you guys something."

"Oh no. It's not on that Tumbly or whatever that thing is, is it?"

"Yeah it is but—"

"Nuh-uh. I'm not looking at... whatever it is you look at."

"Dean seriously. There's stuff on here about you and Cas so would you just call him down?"

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah. Whatever. Fine. Castiel, if you've got your ears on, c'mon down 'cause Sammy has to show us something. Don't know what but it pertains to us so, yeah. Fly on over."

There was a familiar flutter of wings, and Cas appeared.

He quirked his eyebrow. "You called?"

"Yeah. Sam here thinks there's something about us on... What's it called?"

"Tumblr."

Dean points at Sam. "Yeah, that."

Cas furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't understand."

Sam readjusted in his seat.

"It's this thing on the internet; it's a microblogging platform and social networking website. It lets users post multimedia and other content to a short-form blog."

Dean and Cas both stare at him, totally lost.

"Yeah can you dumb that down from Vulcan to Kirk please?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Tumblr is a website itself, where people can create their own blogs. Blogs are basically where you post stuff, but it usually has to do with your life or interests, not just random stuff . Most of it is teens posting gifs—moving images—that they think are funny. But get this; there are tons of blogs about Chuck's books."

Dean glared at Sam. "Okay, moving along to where Cas and I are involved."

"Okay okay. Apparently 98 percent of the fans of Supernatural, or the 'Supernaturalists' as they call themselves, ship Destiel."

Dean looks to Cas. "Do you understand what he's saying? 'Cause I'm pretty sure it's not English."

Sam sighs exasperatedly. "Okay. Dean, do you remember the Slash fans?"

Dean cringed. "Ugh. Yeah, unfortunately."

"Okay well this is sorta like that, but..." Sam bites the insides of his cheeks to keep from laughing.

"Spit it out!"

"They would also put you and Cas into a relationship."

Dean's jaw drops, and Cas's eyes widen.

Sam stands up and walks away saying, "There's fan art and stories and stuff. It's on the computer. Take a look at it. I have to say, I agree with them 100 percent."

Dean whips his head over to Sam. "You... You _WHAT?"_

"Bye, Dean!"

And with that, Sam is gone.

Dean sighs. "Well. Why the hell not."

Dean sits in the chair Sam was in and Cas stands behind him. The first picture they come across is a picture of him and Cas kissing, and it looked so much like them that it freaked Dean out a little, but made something peculiar rise in his stomach. Then it was a fanfiction about them at Sam and Jess's wedding, meeting, then eventually getting married. That one moved Dean to tears, though he would never admit it. They saw picture after picture after fanfiction after fanfiction. Suddenly, the idea didn't seem so preposterous. Dean thought back to all he had been through with Cas, the good, the bad, and the creepy. He realized how different he was around him, happier usually. Then he realized just how many times he had caught Cas saving him, watching him sleep, being in close proximity to him, and the little touches that he hadn't noticed. Was all of it on purpose? All of this made Dean ask himself one question: Was he in love with Cas?

And the answer was yes.

Dean looked back at Cas, and he looked down at him with a soft smile on his lips, his blue eyes staring right at him with such affection that Dean was at a loss for words.

"Cas. Hey, uh, I think I need to tell you something."

Cas's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Yes, Dean?"

Dean scratched the back of his neck, unsure of how to proceed.

"Well we've been through a lot together, and I uh... We've become really close."

Cas nods, urging Dean to continue.

"Cas, I-I love you."

Cas's soft smile cracks into a huge grin. He pulls Dean up out of his chair, and pulls him close, causing excited butterflies to erupt in his stomach.

Cas looks up at Dean. "I know."

And then Cas presses his lips to Dean's, and they're kissing. Over and over and over, like Dean was drowning, and Castiel was air.

Cas finally separates, and smiles up at Dean. Dean looks down and smiles back, grinning from ear to ear.

Sam walks in smiling as well, excited that they _finally_ got together. What could he say, they were his real life OTP.

Dean looks over to Sam. "The guy just Han Solo'd me!"

Sam laughs and Cas hugs Dean tighter. Dean kisses Cas on his forehead, then his lips again.

"I love you, Castiel," he says more confidently now.

"I love you, too Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

Faithful as the Sea

Ever since he had read that fanfiction with Dean, Cas had loved reading things that people wrote about them. He loved the fluff fics the most, but every once in a while, steamy was good. He rarely touched the angst fics because he couldn't stand thinking of Dean dying or of him dying and leaving Dean alone. He had only ever read one, simply because it had been _raved_ about on pretty much every social media website, according to Sam.

This is the story of Castiel reading Twist &amp; Shout.

Cas sat looking at the screen, with the massive length of text staring him down. This fic was the longest he had ever even _thought_ about reading.

Cas sighs, "Well I assume it's now or never."

He scrolls down and begins to read.

_April, 1965- Cas held his drink high as he navigated the crowd..._

_Elvis. I can dig Elvis._

Cas's eyes darted back and forth across the screen, unable to stop. This was one of the sweetest fics of them that he had ever read. Later he must get Dean's opinion on Elvis, and maybe they could go to the beach as well.

However, some things aren't meant to be.

Dean drafted.

Adam killed.

Dean leaving him.

One last stroll along the beach, through the eyes of a projector.

I love you.

Crash.

I love you -

Crash.

I love –

Castiel sobbed into the blankets of his room, muffling his cries as much as he could, as not to wake up Dean. He gathered up enough strength, and grudgingly read again.

_Dean let his hands fall to his sides and he turned around, walking back into the living room. He looked at the old thing, still in perfect condition, and bent down to wipe dust off of the corner with his finger, lifting the case cover up to reveal the record inside._

_He saw the album and he shook his head, and without any more thought he turned it on, the needle picking up right where it had left off._

"Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go…"

_Elvis swelled into the empty apartment and Dean stood, the last rays of the sun casting blue shadows on the white walls._

"…you have made, my life complete, and I love you so…"

_Dean's mouth screwed up as he listened._

"_I can dig Elvis," he murmured to the empty apartment._

Cas buried his face in his pillow and screamed as loud as he could. His heart felt as though it was shattered to pieces, like a record falling off a shelf. He sobbed for an eternity, or at least it felt like it. After his throat was raw and his eyes could no longer cry, he built up as much strength as he could and read to the end.

_He rolled the pencil in his fingers and then carefully brought it down, hesitating a moment before he finally wrote two words on the top line._

Dear Cas.

Cas took a deep, shaking breath.

"That was..." he says to the empty room.

_Amazing_.

Suddenly he feels the overwhelming urge to cry once again.

"God damn it," he growls, "God _DAMN_ it!"

He slams the laptop shut and, in a fit of rage, throws it as hard as he can at the wall, watching the pieces clatter on the ground.

Just then, Dean runs in, obviously worried. However the sight of him cause Cas to break down sobbing all over again.

Dean runs over to Cas. "Cas, baby, what wrong. C'mon babe say something. What's wrong?"

Castiel just shakes his head. "Nothing. Nothing, its fine. Just don't leave me, Dean. Stay here."

Dean's eyes softened a bit. "Yeah, yeah sure."

Dean pulls Cas under the blankets with him and holds him close. Castiel inhales deeply, proving to himself that he was here, and so was Dean, the smell of leather, gunpowder, and whiskey proof of it.

"Dean?"

Dean looks down at Cas, "Hm?"

"Wh-what's your opinion on Elvis?"

Dean smiles, "Elvis?"

Cas nods.

"Hm. I can dig Elvis."

Cas gasps, and his eyes well up and he is powerless to the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Dean's face flashed panic, "Cas, whoa, babe, I'm sorry am I not supposed—"

"No! Nonono I love Elvis. Can you sing it for me?"

"What in the world has gotten into you?"

"Dean... Please?"

He sighs. "Yeah, okay."

Dean inhales and then sings as best he can.

"_Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help, falling in love with you."_

Cas chokes back a sob, both happy and grief-stricken.

"Please don't stop, Dean. I love your voice."

Dean kisses Cas' forehead.

"_Shall I stay, would it be a sin? If I can't help, falling in love with you."_

Cas sniffles, "No it wouldn't be. That's perfectly okay. I would know, being an ex-angel of the Lord and all."

Dean chuckles. "_Take my hand, take my whole life too."_

Cas sighs and begins to fall asleep.

"Dean please stay faithful to me."

"I will. I'll be as faithful as the sea."

Cas snuggles close into Dean's chest, and sings the last line himself.

"_'Cause I can't help, falling in love with you."_


	3. Chapter 3

Cas headed to the kitchen in the bunker. He had a serious craving for a PB&amp;J, as it was his favorite. As he was entering, he saw Dean cooking a fancy burger on the stove, singing loudly and out of tune. Cas smiled and bit his lip, trying not to laugh so he could watch this spectacle unfold.

Dean's hips began to sway, and his heel pumped to a silent bass hit, and he hummed the guitar parts.

"_Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more, NO!"_

He bounced a little faster now and strummed an invisible guitar in rapid succession, shaking what would be the fret board in his hand, and jumping up and down as the burger sizzled in the pan. He grabbed the spatula and began using it as a mic.

"_Carry on, you will always remember. Carry on, nothing equals this splendor! Now your life's no longer empty, surely heaven waits for you!"_

Dean rocks out even more, backing up then sliding on his knees to meet, face-to-face, with the oven.

"Son of a bitch! Damn that hurt," he says as he rubs his nose, and Cas can't help but bark out a laugh.

Dean jumps, "Jesus, Cas! What the hell! How long have you been standing there?"

Cas wipes a tear from his eye, "Uh probably longer than you'd like. Nice guitar solo, by the way babe."

Dean's eyes widen and he flushes scarlet, "Oh. Well. Ahem. Uh. I think I'm... gonna go."

Dean sweeps past Cas, but he grabs the hunter's wrist.

"Dean, you kinda have something on the stove that is needing your attention."

Dean sighed, "Oh yeah."

Cas chuckles and kisses Dean on the cheek.

Dean turns the oven off, and strolls to Cas, pulling him close.

"So, have you ever slow danced before?"

Now it was Cas' turn to blush.

"Um n-no I haven't."

Dean quirks his eyebrow, "Would you like to?"

Cas nods, "Yeah, of course."

Dean pulls Cas even closer until their bodies are flush, and takes Cas' hands and settles them behind his neck, smiling down at his boyfriend lovingly. He settles his arms around Cas, his hands on the small of his back.

Cas swallowed a lump in his throat and pushed his lips to Dean's. Dean let out a soft chuckle and pulled his hand to gently cradle Cas' face, pulling him even closer with the other hand. They kissed until both were flushed and out of breath, then they stayed together, foreheads touching, sharing each other's breath. Eventually, Dean began to sing, and snaked his hand back to the small of Cas' back, but keeping their foreheads together. Because of the night before, he knew exactly what song to sing: Cas' favorite.

"_Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you._"

Cas smiles up at Dean, and Dean smiles back, then kisses him on the forehead. Dean begins to sway their hips a little.

"_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you."_

Cas sighs and sways his hips in time with Dean's, his eyes closed, his mind void of all thoughts except Dean. His Dean.

"_Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be."_

Dean swallows the emerging lump in his throat. Damn it he was so _not _getting emotional.

"_Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you."_

Dean screws his eyes shut, his emotions for this nerd in a trench coat going completely berserk.

"_Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be."_

Cas opens his eyes and moves a hand to Dean's cheek, and Dean sighs at the contact.

"_Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you."_

Dean finally opens his eyes and sees blue eyes gazing into his green ones, and he is so overwhelmed with love and adoration, that he can no longer handle it.

"_I... can't... help... falling in love... with you," _he sings, inching closer to Cas' lips with every word, eventually kissing his angel so gingerly and so not-Dean-like and so sweetly that it catches them both off guard. They kiss softly and lovingly for a few moments, before separating. Both men were so overwhelmed by emotion that they were both tearing up a bit. Dean kissed away Cas' tears, and Cas' wiped away Dean's with his kissed Dean's hurt nose, and chuckles a bit.

"I love you, Dean Winchester," Cas says, smiling brilliantly.

"I love you too, Castiel Winchester," Dean says. He's aware of what he just said, and so was Cas. At first Dean panicked at his words, maybe it was too much. However when ecstatic lips met his...

He couldn't find it in him to be concerned about that anymore. He was Cas', and Cas was his. That, was Dean's idea of heaven.

Well that and the now cold burger on the stove. Oh well. It could wait.

Dean began singing all over again, and they danced again, unaware of anything but each other. They carried on falling in love, and that spoke volumes.


End file.
